


i know that you'll be by my side

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It Ending, Fluff, Jealous Diego, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: some fluffy post 'we saved the world' stuff with established kliego, diego introducing klaus to his friends





	i know that you'll be by my side

Diego had his reservations about introducing his friends from the gym to Klaus. Firstly there was the obvious ‘yeah we were raised as brothers and now we fuck’ elephant in the room. Then there was that most of the boxers that Diego usually sparred with were politically incorrect on a good day. Or at least that was the macho persona that the gym seemed to give everyone. He knew they would all accept him regardless, but he still cracked his knuckles against his steering wheel after parking in the boxing gym parking lot. Klaus, of course was wrapped in his own world and looking around the dingy parking lot, fiddling with the dog tags he wore. 

 

“You ready, Di?” Klaus had a soft smile that contrasted with the heavy eyeliner and leather he wore. He gave a small laugh at the air beside him, no doubt at something Ben said. Diego felt his heart twist out of affection for Klaus.

 

“Yeah, you sure you wanna meet all the guys?”

 

“They’re your friends! Of course I want to.” Klaus looked genuinely excited and reached out to take Diego’s hand. He didn’t have as many ‘friends’ now that he was sober and off the streets. They had been...whatever it was they were for long enough that Diego’s friends had noticed him brooding less and not punching quite as hard. He still won every fight he entered and could out-spar any of the guys around his weight at the gym, but comparatively, he was getting soft.

 

Diego pushed open the doors and was met with the familiar smell of sweaty men and the cracked latex of punching bags. It was in between sessions, most of the fighters at the gym sitting around tending to bruises or getting some hydration in before the next sparring session. A few of them noticed him and waved their greetings, only faltering a bit in confusion looking at the man in sequins and eyeliner next to him. Klaus looked softer and warm in the dingey gym lighting, seeming to be an ethereal being in this land of machismo and sweat.

 

“Hey g-guys this is my uh. Th-This is Klaus” Diego faltered and stuttered, the latter causing Klaus to give him a split second worried look before launching into conversation. He could see some of the guys whispering towards the back of the group that had gathered, pointing at Klaus’s boa and jeering. He drew one of his smaller knives and stood back from Klaus, staring down the hecklers as he spun the knife in his fingers. Anyone who had anything to say about Klaus’s appearance or their relationship could meet him in the ring. 

 

\-------

 

Klaus would never fail to surprise Diego, considering his intial reservation in introducing him to the other boxers he was friends with. Klaus got along swimmingly with all of them, maybe a little  _ too _ well. He had started accompanying Diego to training sessions, occasionally flailing his bony body around in the ring but mostly just chatting and batting his eyelashes at the other boxers. Diego was thrilled that his partner got along with his friends, but he couldn’t help the coil of jealousy in his gut when he saw Klaus being overly friendly with others.\

 

“So is your brother like, available?” Another boxer asked him one day.

 

“Shut up Jared. And he’s not my brother.” Diego hit the punching bag with extra gusto. He saw Klaus laugh and lightly brush another of his friends’ arms out of the corner of his eye. “We were just raised together.”

 

“Ok. Well the question still stands. Is he available? He’s cute and obviously he’s gay, right?”   
  
“Pansexual but uh I-I don’t know if he’s available.” Diego let his arms fall helplessly at his side. Truthfully he and Klaus had never defined their relationship and if they were exclusive. He felt nauseous. His brother was a naturally flirtatious person and Diego had never given it a second thought but he felt dizzy thinking that he had horribly misread their relationship. He stormed off and showered quickly, grabbing Klaus’ arm a bit harshly on their way out.

 

“Woah woah woah, slow down there tiger. Where’s the fire?” Klaus tripped over his feet to keep up with Diego storming out into the parking lot. His joking tone was dropped abruptly when he looked at the watery brown eyes. “Hey, hey baby. What’s wrong? What happened.”

 

“W-wh-what.” Diego swallowed hard. “What are we? Are we dating or just fucking or-or”

 

“Shhhhh baby oh baby” Klaus pulled him in tightly and kissed his forehead. “I love you and whatever you want that to mean is what we are.” He kissed him again, but more deeply this time, backing them up until Diego was pushed against his car. Their impromptu makeout session was interrupted with a few whistles from the door of the Gym, causing Diego to blush. His blush only deepened when Klaus leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear.

 

“Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

**Author's Note:**

> threw this together for the kliego discord! come talk to me on twitter @_AMAMOT


End file.
